


PX7-683

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Stages of Love Series 2A: Sense and Sensuality [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-30
Updated: 2006-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a beautiful view offworld</p>
            </blockquote>





	PX7-683

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: sight

PX7-683 is a delightfully atypical tropical paradise, white sand beaches, blue water, and furry trees that look like palms if one squints. No signs of habitation, Daniel decreed after about two hours, before plunking down on a rock by the shore and taking off his shoes. He has nothing to do but watch Teal'c follow Sam while she takes plant and mineral samples. The General wants to set up another offworld base here – Gamma or Delta, Daniel's forgotten – and Daniel's pretty sure SG-1 is going to agree with the recommendation. Daniel pulls off his socks and buries his toes in the sun-warmed sand with a sigh.

Jack is at least trying to work, P90 cradled in his hands and babysitting Daniel perched on his rock, but the fact that he's leaning back against his tree with his hat pulled low means he's having trouble resisting the picturesque surroundings. "Carter," he calls, and Sam looks up from the hole she's digging to get soil samples. "How long do we have until check-in?"

"Five and a half hours, sir," she replies, handing a vial of dirt to Teal'c, who reverently puts it into a carrying case.

"I'm going to take a better look at the water," Jack says, and Daniel sees Sam smile; they both know that Jack just wants to go for a swim. "Watch these for me, willya?" he says to Daniel, carefully placing his P90 at Daniel's feet, followed by his t-shirt, boots, and socks. Glancing back at Sam again, Jack shucks his pants and boxers, too, and heads for the water.

Daniel watches Jack as he walks into the water to his chest and then dives under, disappearing under the foam. He resurfaces a few minutes later and shakes his head, raining sparkling droplets from silver hair turned dark from the water. Jack grins at Daniel before turning back to the open water and throwing out his arms, and Daniel has to admit that that rangy form, wet skin glistening in the sun (and two visible moons), is the most beautiful sight in this or any other world.


End file.
